1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable or wire reel storage devices and more particularly to a novel such reel or spool having a stanchion supporting apparatus adapted to be manually moved into a rollable position supporting the reel or spool on the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mount wire or cable spools onto a fixed stand so that the cable or wire stored on the spool can be withdrawn or unwound in an orderly manner. Generally, such stands are hydraulically operated in as much as a fully loaded reel or spool is extremely heavy and difficult to manually lift or move. In other instances, mechanical stands employing a jack mechanism is used to lift the spool or reel on an axle so that the cable or wire can be withdrawn therefrom.
Such prior attempts to rollably mount a spool or reel carrying a stored wire or cable generally includes any elaborate mechanism for positioning axle engaging holders under the axle of the reel or spool so that the entire assembly can be lifted for spool or reel rotation. Thus, such prior art devices are expensive, awkward to handle and are extrememly complex in their construction and operation.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a reel or spool holding and lifting means by a fully loaded spool or reel can be manually oriented with respect to a lifting stand and wherein the lifting stand can be manually manipulated to lift and raise the spool above the supporting surface whereby the spool may be rotated to dispense required lengths of cable or wire stored thereon.